kritikafandomcom-20200214-history
Event Dungeon
Overview Event Dungeon are the map that only appears in a certain time during events. Outside of the time player are not be able to enter. Some dungeons are provided from Hunt Dungeon Map however the three map are the special map which drops legendary items mainly orb or high class enchantment stone once player succeded. Player can only access it once player reaches lv 60 and able to access Raven Gold Sunset Port except Limited Time Event Map. List of Event Dungeon and Timeline Monthly Event Each dungeon from First to Third week of every month will open at Weekend at 19:00-21:00 GMT+8 except three map and every map will open once a month based on the weeks on the calendar. The drop mainly are from Hunt map except for three maps that open on every weekend at the end of the month. First week of Month Tomb of Moon Keller PLUS, Saturday Downfallen Hadalin Relic PLUS, Sunday Second week of Month Palace of Asmodeus PLUS, Saturday Storm Canyon Valley of Torus PLUS, Sunday Third week of Month Nightmare of Asherah PLUS, Saturday Great Theater of Pell Sonia PLUS, Sunday Last week of Month Last week of Month provides unique paycheck and only player with Superior Skills and Combat Points that can enter this map. This map was not reccomended for beginners or low CP players since the monsters are very formidable and can kill player in short time yet will benefits player for the next two hours everytime player clears the stage. On Sky Ladder it was a different case, Hadalin (Boss of Sky Ladder) are very tough to kill even with High CP Players. It is better to defeat some mini-bosses in order to obtain buff to increase the chance of survival. This three map will only open at Sunday from 14:00 to 18:00 GMT +8 and each map will open in the range of one hour starting from Toxic Swamp of Black Widow and ends on Sky Ladder. Map of Last Week of Month Toxic Swamp of Black Widow It will provide player a random buff but the Black Widow will attack constantly with poison so it is better for player to find a yellow well where the toxic or poison effect can be neutralized. It will open only at 14:00 to 16:00 GMT +8 Warp Prison of Wallower.Mathot Player will need to breakthrough the defenses here in order to defeat Boss, Warp Prison Boss was more tougher than Black Widow and player must not get too close to the Boss most of the times since the boss emits death aura that can stack up to 5 on player. If player reaches stack five for death aura, player will be initiate countdown automatically and then died instantly except using EX Skills or Skills that has temporary invincibility. It is better to get out from the Boss when reaches stack 3 for death aura that usually appears on player's head. It will open only at 15:00 to 17:00 GMT +8 The buff received at Toxic Swamp and Warp Prison will be random (Surprise Attack Buff or Double Damage Buff) Sky Ladder Player will receive Legendary Enchatment once player succeded to defeat Hadalin but since Hadalin's firepower and the defenses are very high this map which is not reccomended for player that has low Combat Points. Player are also be able to defeat three Hadalin Mini Boss that will provides buff for Player and can stack with Buffs from Toxic Swamp of Black Widow and Warp Prison of Wallower.Mathot. It is better to defeat Hadalin's mini bosses before goes to Hadalin despite his health cap has been reduced from 300 to 150 but the defenses remain unchanged and the damage output are still on the high rate. Inexperienced player of this map must not enter straight to the boss after clearing middle area or they will face "guaranteed" death due to lack of knowledge except those who already deal with this map beforehand. Red Hadalin: Provides Player with 50% additional damage output by player Grey Hadalin: Player will take less 50% damage from any attack. Blue Hadalin: Player will be provided with 50% more movement speed It will open only at 16:00 to 18:00 GMT +8 Limited Time Dungeon Limited time Dungeon will keep open during that event time, mainly of monthly events and will only open for a month and re-opening it will be based on either Publisher or Developer's decision. Current Limited Time Dungeon: * Mole World Stage (6 September 2016 - 4 October 2016) Can be accessed from Player lv 15. Category:Kritika Online Category:Event Dungeon Category:Limited Time Category:Instance